My Lucky Shamrock
by lifestartsnow212
Summary: Harley Jaymes is your average 18 year old girl... Well besides the fact that she's the vigilante hero Shamrock. What happens when Shamrock meets Captain America? Full summary inside. Cap/OFC
1. Introducing Shamrock

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Captain America, or any of the characters from the movie, or comic books. However, I do own, Harley Jaymes, Mason Jaymes, Elliot Jaymes, Lily Marsh.**

**Summary: **Harley Jaymes is your average 18 year old girl, if by average you mean the vigilante hero, Shamrock. Ever since her parents deaths she has been determined to protect people from danger. But when an old villain by the name of Red Skull returns after 70 years, will another hero, who has also been missing for 70 years, be able to help her out? And what happens when she starts to fall in love with said hero? Also, takes place after Captain America's 70 year sleep, but before the Avengers.

**Chapter 1:**

I stood there silently, perched on the sill of my bedroom window. I looked around cautiously and pulled my black mask over my face so it circled my eyes. I examined my surrounding once more before leaping off of my perch, and landing in a graceful crouch in the dark back alley below. I slowly straightened up into a standing position and crept further into the alley. Staying a silent as humanly possible. As I made my way further into the alley, I soon came across exactly what I was looking for, a scumbag causing trouble. I peeked around the corner, where the was a light shining that was attached to the building behind it, giving me just enough light to see… And I saw something I never expected to see. There was a man, tall, muscular, and very dirty and grimy. He looked like absolute scum, and by the looks of what was going on, my suspicions were completely confirmed. There was a woman there too. She looked young, probably in her mid 20's, and had fiery red hair. The man was pinning her to the ground, and grabbing at her clothes. By the looks of it she desperately wanted to scream, but she couldn't because she had what looked like multiple layers of duct tape over her mouth. Her wrists were tied up with something as well, making it much more difficult for her to fight him. He continuously punched, slapped, and shoved her to the ground. He kept grunting, and screaming for her to stop struggling, but she was putting up quite the fight.

"Stop fighting you dumb bitch!" I heard him shout in her face, causing her to visibly wince in fear. She didn't stop though, she seemed as though she was willing to fight to the death. "I told you to stop!" he shouted, bringing his fist down to punch her in the face. I could hear her bones cracking under his fist, or maybe it was his bones… I couldn't tell, but I did know that I had seen enough of this. It was time for Shamrock to make her move.

I stepped out around the corner and took a confident stance a few feet behind the man, making sure not to alert him of my presence just yet. The woman spotted me instantly, and looked at me with pleading eye as the man ripped her pants completely off her body. That's it, I couldn't take watching this scene any longer, it has gone way too far.

"Hey! Stop right now, and I might not kill you." I said in my most menacing voice

The man turned his head to face me, and instantly scoffed. "Ha. That's a good one." he turned back around to look at the woman, "I'm just teaching an old friend what happens when you cheat on your boyfriend. Now run along little girl before I have to teach you what happens when you interrupt couples private time."

"You're a bold man, threatening me like that." I told him matter-of-factly

He groaned and climbed off the girl, standing up and turning around to face me. "Oh really? And why is that?"

I waved my hand secretly at my side, trying to signal to the woman to move out of the way. "Oh, you have no idea. There are so many reasons you should be afraid of me right now."

"Hm. Such as?" he asked me intimidating, stepping closer to me with each word, until his body was nearly pressed right against mine.

Thankfully, the woman finally caught on to my hint, and scooted over the corner of the brick wall. "Such as this." I growled angrily, driving my knee up as hard as I could into his groin, causing him to lurch forward in pain, which I took as an opening to raise my left leg and drive it into his chest, forcing him to stumble backwards into the brick wall.

Once he got his bearings back, he glared at me and growled viciously, "You fucking bitch!" he shouted angrily before charging at me.

Before he could even get a hit in on me, I grabbed him by his arm and flipped him onto the ground, pinning him there with foot on his throat. "Look, we can do this the easy way, and you go turn yourself in for attempted rape right now, or I deal with you myself. And trust me, you'll have a lot more fun getting raped in prison than you will spending any more time with me." I threatened him.

"Hm. I think I'll take my chances with you." he said, quickly bringing his arm up to grab my ankle, and pull my leg right out from under me, and before I even knew what was going on, I was on my butt on the cold cement ground. Within seconds he was lunging at me, but I quickly regained my senses and lifted up my legs, ramming them into his chest and forcing him back into the wall. This time, his head bounced off the brick on impact, and he was knocked out cold, falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

I sighed and stood up from the ground. I brushed myself off before walking over to the woman, who was still curled up in the corner. I knelt down so I was at her level, and ripped off the tape from her wrists. I then offered her my hand, which she accepted, and lifted both of us to our feet.

"Thank you… Thank you so much… You… I… He was going to…" she babbled frantically, clearly terrified of the man.

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, hey, hey. It's alright now. He's not going to hurt you anymore. You just need to do exactly as I instruct. Alright?" I said to her softly, and calmly, making sure not to amp her up any further

"I… Okay. Yes. I'll do whatever it is." she said quickly

"Okay, go to the police station, and report that he tried to rape you. If they ask how he got knocked out, tell them that you pushed him off, and he crashed into the wall. That way it will seem believable, compared to his injuries. Alright?"

"Yes. I will do that." she agreed

"Okay, good." I nodded, "If he ever bothers you again, don't be afraid to go to me or the police. Remember, we're here to help."

She smiled at me slightly and nodded, "Thank you…. So much. For everything." she said, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears once again.

"Hey, don't sweat it, alright? I do this all the time. It's my job. Protecting people, that is." I told her with a gentle, and sincere smile.

"Well you certainly do a good job at it." she said, fidgeting with her hands slightly

"Well thank you, Ma'am. I try my best… Now you better get going to the police. They're going to get suspicious if you don't go soon." I told her forcefully.

She nodded knowingly, and gave me one last thank you before running off down the alley, towards the police station.

I take a deep breath, and slowly let it out before making my way down the alleyway, back towards my house. I performed my usual stunt of pushing off from the building across from my window, and grabbing onto the sill. I pulled myself in the window, and closed it once I was completely inside. I quickly stripped out of my costume, and replaced it with my fuzzy purple pajamas.

"Harley?" I heard the voice of my older brother Mason call from down stairs.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning! What do you want?" I called back to him, looking at the numbers on the clock on my nightstand, that showed it was 3:08am.

"Come down here! Elliot and I need to talk to you about something." he called back

I groaned and headed out of my room, and down the stairs. I stopped when I entered the kitchen, and saw Mason and Elliot standing there at the island in the middle of our kitchen. "What do you want guys?" I asked, annoyed

"We have something to ask you about, and you need to tell us the truth." Mason said gently, but firmly

I couldn't help but feel a bit of worry inside that they might have caught on to what I've been doing every night, but I wasn't about to give it up until I was sure the cat was out of the bag. "Umm… Sure. What is it?"

"You've been sneaking out at night haven't you?" Elliot asked seriously

I shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

"Do you even realize how dangerous that is Harley?" Mason exclaimed

"Yes. I do. But I'm 18, and I'm a sixth degree black belt in martial arts. I think I can handle myself." I told them matter-of-factly

"But, Harley. That's not the point.' Elliot said, the slight hint of pleading in his voice. "You're an attractive young girl. You never know what could happen out there."

I rolled my eyes, "Look guys, I can handle myself. Trust me."

"But…" Mason started.

"Look, it's after 3am. I need sleep, and I'm pretty sure you guys want some too. So please. Just let me go to bed." I begged, adding a small yawn in for emphasis.

Elliot sighed, shaking his head slightly, "Fine. But this isn't over."

"Okay. Fine by me. Night guys. Love you." I said quickly before jogging back up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened the door, and walked into the room, and flopped down on the bed, passing out as soon as my body hit the mattress.

_I ran down a back alley way, scoping out the area like I usually did every night. But tonight was different, there was no criminal activity in sight. I couldn't believe it… It's never this calm. Never. It's Brooklyn, New York after all. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, careful not to get my fingers caught on the strap for my mask. _

_Suddenly, I heard an unusual noise coming from further into the pitch black alleyway. It was odd… It sounded like a man crying. So I ran towards the noise, and soon I found the man that I heard crying, and he was indeed crying his eyes out. I kneeled down next to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Sir?" I asked carefully_

_He looked up at me, terror evident in his eyes. "He's back." I heard him say in a scared, German sounding accent._

"_What? Who's back?" I asked him, not quite understanding._

_The man took a few deep breathes before whispering, "Schmidt… Schmidt is back…"_

"_Schmidt? Who's that?" I asked him gently, trying to get as much information as possible._

"_He… He's going to kill us all! He's going to destroy us!" the man shouted hysterically._

"_Who is he?" I exclaimed, getting desperate for answers._

"_Captain America…. Captain America!" the man shouted, he breathing getting more choked up._

"_Sir… Calm down…" I commanded to him firmly, "What about Captain America? Is he the one that's going to destroy us?"_

"_No… He is!" he said, his eyes going wide as his hand points past me._

_I turned quickly to see what could easily be the scariest thing I've ever seen. There was a huge flaming, red skull. I couldn't believe what I was seeing…_

"_Schmidt!"_

"_Schmidt?" I asked, still in shock from what was happening, "Where is Schmidt's base? Where can I find him?"_

"_Old warehouse… Edge of the city…" the man forced out, barely able to speak anymore. "Schmidt! Red Skull! That's him!" the man shouted fearfully, "Captain America is our only hope!" he shouted before suddenly everything went black._

I quickly shot up as I was forced awake. What the hell… That was the weirdest dream ever… But maybe it wasn't just a dream… Maybe it was a message. Maybe… Oh god.


	2. Investigating

I waited the whole next day, planning, and thinking about how I was going to handle this situation with this Schmidt guy.

As soon as night rolled around again, I knew what I needed to do. And I was fully prepared to do it. I slipped into my skin tight 'Shamrock' costume, and prepared to get going. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I did know one thing… I need to do this to protect these people from this impending threat. No matter what the cost.

I went through my usual stunt of jumping out of my bedroom window, into the back alley, and soon began to navigate my way though the back alleys of Brooklyn, making sure to stay in the shadows. The man in my dream said Schmidt was in a abandoned warehouse outside of the city, which made me suddenly thankful that I practically already lived in the outskirts of the city. It didn't take me long to find the warehouse. It was seemingly abandoned, but I could still sense activity inside.

I got down on the ground, and began to crawl across the damp, cool grass on my stomach. I couldn't help but shiver slightly as the grass tickled my stomach. I crawled completely across the field, trying to plan in the back of my mind what I was going to do when I actually arrived at the warehouse, but for some reason I didn't have a clue. I couldn't come up with anything that seemed like a good plan except just staying in the shadows and trying not to get spotted. That's about all I could do. Once I was close enough to the building, I stood up again and pressed my body tightly to the building, making sure not to move too far away. It took me a few minutes, but I soon found the back entrance and crept in, being super careful to stay silent and not be seen. Suddenly a long clattering sound was heard from behind me, causing me to jump in shock. I looked around anxiously before continuing my quest through the building. Soon enough, I came upon a large room, full of what seemed to be experimental equipment, but no one was in sight. I took this as a sign to step in the room, and look around.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked myself softly, careful not to talk too loud.

I walked around the room silently, not understanding what anything in this room is. But one thing I did know, it that I couldn't touch any of it.

All of a sudden I heard multiple footsteps beginning to get nearer and nearer to the room. My first instinct was to hold my ground and fight, but I knew that would be a completely idiotic thing to do, so I went with my second instinct and quickly ran over to a dark corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. Only seconds after I had assumed my hidden position, 3 men walked into the room. 2 of them look like boring old teenagers. Their eyes we completely black, leading me to believe that they had been hypnotized into doing whatever they're up to here. The other man looked older, and looked oddly familiar in a strange way, but I couldn't tell how.

"Are we ready men?" I heard the older man say to the two younger ones.

"Yes sir." they both answered simultaneously.

"Good. Let's get this going then." he said. Then he proceeded to walk over to one of the large metal tables in the center of the room, along with all of the expensive and strange gadgets. He picked up a large syringe that was filled with some sort of blue liquid in it. He tapped it a bit to get the air out, before turning to the young man closest to him. The man grabbed the younger mans arm, and tapped it lightly, bringing a vein to the surface before injecting whatever was in the needle, into the boy. He then repeated the process with the other young man, and then looked them over carefully for a moment. "And now it should only be minutes before we start to see a transformation here."

And he was certainly right. A few moments later, the two young men suddenly dropped to the floor, and began to writhe in pain. They were screaming, and crying out as they flopped all over the floor in what appeared to be excruciating pain. I wanted desperately to intervene and try to help them, but I knew it would probably be the death of me if I let my presence be known to the other man. The two mans bodies seemed to be growing as well. The seemed to get larger, and more muscular.

Once all their screaming and thrashing was over with, they laid there on the floor, no movement coming from them. At first I was sure that they were dead, but then they did something I never expected to see, especially after that display. They slowly began to rise to their feet. Their bodies were shaking, their breathing was labored, and they were foaming at the mouth. One of them let out an angry growl, and I began to realized what was going on here. They were making human weapons.

I began to sink further back into the shadows, but was suddenly stopped as my hand brushed something that seemed to be cold, human flesh. I turned to try and see what was there, but I couldn't. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. It was a dead body. I couldn't help but yelp out loud at this sudden realization. I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth in a last minute attempt to stay undetected. But it was too late, I had already been figured out.

"What was that? Who's there?" the older man called out in my direction. I did my best to keep my breathing silent, and not give myself away any more than I already have, but it was suddenly getting more difficult to stay quiet. "Show yourself and I might spare your life!" the man called out again. I still stayed silent, refusing to give myself away. "That's it! Boys, go after 'em!" he commanded the two boys at his side.

I could see them share a glance, and then began to charge in my direction, knocking down everything in their path. I knew with them in my way, I only had one chance. I had to make it past them, and climb. Across the room I could see a balcony that I might, just might, be able to jump up to. I quickly strategize in my head, but soon realized that I didn't have time to really plan it out.

I took a deep breath, "C'mon. 9 years of gymnastics and martial arts, don't fail me now." I whispered to myself before bolting out the shadows. The two beasts were still headed in my direction at full speed, and I knew I had to find a way around them. But I didn't have time to think, I just did it. I dove to the ground, and slid between the legs of the one on the right. I could hear the man shouting orders for them to get me and I ran as fast as I could towards the tables. I jumped up on the table closest to the balcony, and pushed off, leaping up to the balcony. But I couldn't quite make it. I grabbed onto the railing in front of the balcony and attempted to pull myself up, but before I got the chance, one of the beast men grabbed onto my ankle and yanked me back down. I grunted in pain as my body crashed to the floor below. I tried to sit up, but my head was pounding and I couldn't even tell my left from my right. Everything was spinning, and shocks of pain were coursing though every muscle in my body.

"Ugh…" I groaned in pain

"Hmm… What have we here?" the older man asked, patronizing me as he walked closer to me. "Who are you?" he asked me, his head tilted down to look at me.

I took a second to catch my breath before forcing the words out, "I'm Shamrock."

The man scoffed, "Hm. Well answer me this Shamrock. Are you afraid of me?"

I looked him in the eyes, and answered without a second thought, "No."

"Hm. You should be." he said threateningly. Moments later I felt something connect with the top of my head, I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't have much time to think about as the darkness began to engulf me…

When I finally came to, I was beyond confused. My hands and legs were pinned to a cold, metal table with large leather straps that were really rubbing me the wrong way. It felt like an operating table. My head was pounding, and I felt nothing but complete pain in every muscle in my body. Before I could even get an idea of my surroundings, I was distracted by someone entering the room. I looked over to the doorway and saw something that honestly scared the shit outta me… There was a tall man dressed in a completely black duster, and large combat boots. But, he didn't have a face. He just had a skull, and not an average skull either, a blood red skull. And then it hit me, he was Red Skull. The man the guy in my dream was so afraid of. I was about to come face to face with Schmidt, and I have never been so terrified in my life…


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after Schmidt walked into the room, the two beast men that were created earlier, trailed in behind him. I could tell that he had every intention of using them for something.

I could feel tremors begin to rock my body as Schmidt got closer and closer to me. His eyes were blazing with anger and he had a vicious scowl on his face. It wasn't even that he scares me… I've just never been in a position like this before, and I have never in my life felt so vulnerable. Not since my parents were killed anyway…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said tauntingly as he looked me over, approaching the table I was pinned down to. "A superhero? What do they call you?" he asked me, a German accent marrying his naturally evil voice.

I refused to speak. I sent him a look of disgust as his eyes traveled over my body.

"I asked what your name is girl." he said, his voice more stern this time. I held me silence and made sure to withhold any emotion, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing my fear. Suddenly, his hand came down on my cheek hard, causing me to wince in pain. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. "Answer me!" he shouted angrily

I took a deep breath before finally letting my voice be heard, "No." I told him curtly

He growled, his lip clearly trembling in anger, "Did you just tell me no?" I didn't respond. I was sure that at this moment, I would be better off staying silent. "Just answer the question, God damn it!" he exclaimed

"Let me go." I told him firmly.

He chuckled lightly under his breath, causing even more anger to rise within me. He bent down slightly so his face was right next to mine, so close in fact that I could feel his breath on my cheek, causing chills to run down my spine. "I don't really think you're in any position to be giving me orders little girl."

I turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes, "I think you don't know who you're messing with, Schmidt." I told him angrily, resisting the burning urge to spit in his face

He scoffed before turning and walking a few feet away, "Is that so? And why should I be so scared of you?"

I shrugged. Well, I shrugged as best I could in my current position, "Why should I be scared of you?"

He began to chuckle softly, but it slowly louder, and more evil. "Why should you be scared of me?" Suddenly he moved towards me, his face right next to mine, his face as close to mine as it could get without touching me, "You should be scared for so many reasons girl."

Finally I decided it was time to quit resisting, and just do what I've wanted to do all along. I gathered up all the saliva in my mouth, and shot it straight in his face. That of course only angered him further. But as far as I'm concerned, it was worth it.

A low growl escaped his throat, and the fire blazing in his eyes was reignited, "You break into my laboratory and expect to get out again?", he scoffed, his hand wiping my spit off of his face, "Think again girl." he took a few steps away from the table before turning back to face me one last time, "Men, take the girl to a holding cell. Maybe a few days in there will loosen her lips a bit." with that he gave me a smirk, before walking out of the room.

Within seconds the two men were on both sides of me, untying my arms, but making sure they had a firm grip on me before releasing me. They yanked me off the table, and began dragging me towards the same exit Schmidt used. At first I struggled, but soon realized that it was useless to fight them. They took me through a complex labyrinth of hallways, which I promptly committed to memory, already silently planning my escape. They lifted me off my feet and carried me down as set of stairs, which led to a dark, grimy, dusty cement room, with a tiny cell in the corner. One of the men grabbed a set of keys out of his pocket, unlocked the cell, and opened the door. Suddenly I was pushed forward, causing me to stumble into the cell. I glared up at the beasts of men, as they locked the door and then walked away. I watched as they walked back up the creaky, wooden stairs, sighing in defeat as the tunnel of light coming from the door, slowly disappeared. Leaving me in all alone in complete darkness.

I wasn't sure how long I was down there. But I was sure that it was days, maybe even weeks. My stomach was aching from lack of food, my throat was raw from lack of water, and I felt disgusting since I hadn't showered in God knows how long. I had tried everything to escape from here, but I have never seen metal bars so tough, and completely indestructible in my life. But of course, I was also weak from malnutrition.

Suddenly the door to the cement basement was flung open. I wince slightly at the brightness of the light the was released into the room. I saw the silhouette of a man standing at the door, and the shadow soon began to get closer to my cell. I couldn't help but get chills as heavy footsteps creaked their way down the steps. The man flicked a switch over on the wall, which turned on a light that illuminated the room. It also revealed the face of exactly who I expected, Schmidt. He slowly sauntered closer to the cell, pausing once he was right in front of me. He kneeled down so he was closer to my level.

"Are you ready to talk to me yet girl?" he asked me in a stern voice.

I glared at him, and shook my head silently, not allowing myself to speak to such a man.

"Hmph. I figured as much." he stood straight up again and spun on his heels, turning away from me. "I guess I'm going to have to make you talk." he said calmly. He made his way back up the stairs and closed and locked the door at the top of the stairs, and then made his way back down to my cell. He pulled a key out his pocket, and quickly unlocked the cell, and opened it. "Come on out girl."

I hesitated for a moment before lifting myself to my feet, and slowly moving towards him. I stopped when I was a foot or so away from him.

"I'll give you one last chance." he said through clenched teeth.

I sighed and glared at him, "Look Schmidt, I'm not going to tell you shit. No matter how much you threaten me, no matter how much you tell me you're going to make me pay for not talking, I will never tell you anything. I'm not scared of you."

The corner of his mouth curved into a half smile, "You're not scared of me?" I shook my head, "Well you should be." before I could even comprehend what had happened, he charged toward me and pinned me against the wall, holding me up by my neck. I gasped and coughed, trying to get any air into my lungs, any air at all. "Are you scared of me yet?"

"No." I choked out, my hands clawing at his arm, desperately trying to break free. I could feel myself getting lightheaded and dizzy as my brain started to run out of oxygen. I was already weak from not eating for a few days, and now I felt myself get even weaker as my body was beginning to give up the fight to live.

Without warning the door was broken in, and a large, metal saucer type thing came crashing into the room, and got stuck in the wall, only inches away from my house. I looked up where the door used to be, and standing there was something I never expect to see. I couldn't even believe my eyes. Standing there, as graceful and poise as statue, was Captain America. Schmidt clearly couldn't believe his eyes either because he released my neck, letting me fall to the hard, unforgiving cement floor. He turned quickly to face the Captain.

"Captain America! How is this possible…" Schmidt said under his breath

"I could ask you the same thing." Captain America replied smoothly as he began to make his was down the rickety stairs, "Now let the girl go."

"I can't do that Captain. She's learned too much." Schmidt answered casually.

"Fine, have it your way." the Captain shrugged. After a brief pause, he leaped right in front of Schmidt, and brought his fist around, connecting it hard against Schmidt's face. Schmidt cried out in shock as he fell back on the cement floor.

Schmidt growled angrily before getting back to his feet, "I have better things to do than fight you right now." he said before pulling out a small black ball, and throwing it hard on the ground. Suddenly the whole room filled with black smoke, and it was tough to breathe. But within a few minutes the smoke had disappeared, and so didn't Schmidt.

I took a few deep breaths, finally getting my breathing back to normal, but not quite feeling ready to stand up yet. I looked up at Captain America and gave him a small smile, not sure what else to do. He returned the smile and quickly walked towards me.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" he asked me, extending his hand to help me up.

I accepted his hand and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." I told him, putting my hand to my forehead as a wave of dizziness hit me as I stood up.

"Are you sure?" he asked me again, putting his large, muscular arm around my shoulder to hold me steady.

"I, uh… Yeah. I just, uh, haven't eaten in a while…" I said as the lightheadedness took over, and I fell back to the floor before the Captain could catch me.

"C'mon, I'll carry you." he said, gently lifting me into his arms, and holding me to his chest.

I curled up against his chest, feeling myself begin to doze off as he carried me out of the basement like room, and made his way through the labyrinth of hallways. It wasn't long before I was sucked into the pit of darkness, and sent into the world of dreamland.

**Sorry it took me so long to upload! I had major writers block, and I have a few other stories I've been working on besides just this one, and I just had a lot to handle besides just my writing. But, I finally got this up, and I am planning on uploading again, much sooner this time. Keep on reading! Thanks guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I awoke from one of the deepest sleeps I think I've ever gotten. As my vision slowly came into focus, I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. I gasped in shock, and shot up from my laying position on the bed. As I looked around the room I could see that there were plain, beige colored walls, and a boring tan carpet. Against the wall to my right there was a light colored wood dresser, and a mirror above it. Other than that, the room was empty, besides the large king sized bed that I was laying on. I tried to get up, but was hit with a burst of dizziness and nausea, so I decided it would be best to stay put. I looked down, and I was still dressed in my Shamrock costume, but my mask was nowhere to be seen.

I just sat there and thought, trying to piece together what exactly happened to get me here. But I couldn't remember. I remembered being in a cell at Schmidt's warehouse, but everything after that is a confusing blur.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a man. A man that I had never seen before. He was tall, and very muscular. He had an attractive, chiseled face, and dirty blonde hair that was styled in what seems to be an older hair style. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, and tan pants. Over all, he looked like an old-fashioned heartthrob. He was holding a small dish of some sort of soup in his hands.

He looked over at me with a gentle smile, and walked over to the left side of the bed, and sat on the edge of it, turned slightly so he can face me. "Hey, you're finally awake."

I looked at him cautiously before replying, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

He looked at me confused, "You don't remember?"

I looked back at him, equally confused, "No…"

"You were held captive by Schmidt, and I rescued you." he explained to me

I looked down at my hands in my lap, thinking for a moment. And suddenly it all came back to me. I went to investigate Schmidt's operation, and see what he's up to, and he captured me, and then I was rescued by Captain America. But… "Wait a minute… Captain America saved me…"

"I know." the man said with a amused smile

"Oh my gosh! That means… You're Captain America!" I exclaimed as it suddenly made sense. But something was still very off… "Wait… How is that even possible? Captain America died 70 years ago."

"Actually, I was just frozen at the bottom of the ocean." he said with a shrug. "This agency called S.H.E.I.L.D found me and waited for me to thaw out. And now, here I am. 70 years later." he explained.

"That's… Crazy. How does that even happen?" I asked, still not understanding

"I'm not sure, but it did." he said softly

"Well… It's nice to have you back then Captain." I said with a joking smile

He smiled back softly, "Call me Steve."

"Okay, Steve. Call me Harley."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ma'am. I mean Harley." he said, catching himself. He looked down at the bowl of soup in his hands, "I know you were held captive for a few days, so I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up. I made you some chicken noodle soup." he held out his hands, handing me the bowl of soup.

I took the bowl from him, "Thank you, Steve." I picked up the spoon, and began to scoop the soup into my mouth. "Mmm, this is really good." I said, my mouth still full of noodles and chicken.

"I'm glad you like it." Steve said happily, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well, I wouldn't be completely opposed to a glass of milk…" I told him with a sly smile

"Coming right up." he nodded, standing up from his spot on the bed, and walking out of the room. A few moments later he came back with a glass of apple juice in his hand, and handed it to me. "Here you go."

I took the glass from him, and sipped the apple juice casually. "Mmm. Thank you, Steve. I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"You don't have to thank me, Ma'am. It's my job."

"Well, whether it's your job or not, I thank you." I said with a soft smile

"Well you are very welcome." he said, returning the smile. I took another sip of my apple juice as Steve looked down in thought, "Can I ask you a question, Harley?"

I shrugged, "Ask away."

"Why were you there in the first place?" he asked me gently

"Well, that's sort of a long story…"

"Well," Steve sat back down on the edge of the bed and gave me a soft smile, "I've got plenty of time to listen to it."

I looked back at him sadly before giving him a small smile, "Okay." I took a deep breath and began telling my story, "A few days ago, I had this dream. This really, really, really, realistic dream. There was this elderly man, I don't have a clue who he was, but he was scared out of his mind. I mean, terrified for himself, and the rest of the world. He kept talking about this guy, named Schmidt, who was returning and planning to destroy the world, and he had a base at an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, and that the only one who could save us is Captain America. And then a huge, flaming red skull appeared behind me, and then man started screaming 'that's him! That's him! Captain America is our only hope!'. So the next day I decided to I was going to go investigate, and that didn't go as well as I planned…" I said, ending the story with a sad look down at my lap

"Well if your dream also told you that I was around, why didn't you just let me handle it?" he asked me carefully.

I thought for a moment before sighing, "I don't know… I just felt like I needed to do something about it. I've been protecting the people around here from danger for years now. Why wouldn't I continue to protect them just because it got a little more difficult?"

His smile widened, and he nodded in agreement, "Fair enough." he paused to think for a moment, "But, if I may ask, why did you start doing this stuff in the first place?"

"Because if I don't, who will?" I asked him seriously. He just nodded at me. Not the way where some people just nod because they have nothing to say, but in the way where he truly understands, which made me want to explain myself further. "A few years ago, my parent were killed. And ever since, I vowed to find the person who did it, and to protect all the other people who were just innocent people that needed my help." I told him seriously

"I understand." he told me sincerely, "A long time ago, my parents were in the military, my dad was a soldier, and my mom was a nurse in a TB ward. My whole life, I dreamed about following in my dad's footsteps and defending my country, but they weren't going to let me in because of all my medical issues. And that's why I let them turn me into Captain America. So I could still get my chance to do what I need to do." he explained to me genuinely

I nodded, a bright smile on my face, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to talk to someone, who truly understands how I feel."

"Agreed." Steve said with a smile

We sat there in awkward silence for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say next. "So…" I began, trying to think of something to follow up with, "Years ago, were you married? Have any kids? Anything?" I asked slowly, not sure what else I could have asked, but knowing that I wanted to know more about this man.

His face dropped, and his smile disappeared. "No. I wasn't married, and I didn't have kids… I wasn't exactly what you would consider a ladies man." he froze for a moment, his face hardening as he continued, "But there was a girl. The only girl who had ever showed any interest in me. I guess you could consider her my first love…" he said, the right corner of his mouth rising slightly into a half smile.

I watched his expression carefully, intently listening to his story, "What happened?"

He sighed, his body shaking lightly, "I saved the world, and ended up frozen for 70 years. When I woke up, it was a completely different time period, and everyone I knew was gone. Including her…"

I didn't have a clue how to respond. I mean, how does someone reply to something like that? So I just said what was the most practical response I could think of, "Oh Steve… I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head, not accepting my sympathy, "No, don't be sorry. It's fine. It's done and over with now. Now I have other things to deal with."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's true. Just as long as you're okay."

"I am." he said, giving me a soft, candid smile. "Are you?"

I smiled back at him, "Of course I am."

"Good. Because if we don't figure out what to do about Schmidt, we're not going stay happy for long…" he said sadly, looking down slightly

I sighed anxiously, not knowing what to say. Even though in my mind, I knew he was a hundred percent right…


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up around 9:30 and went straight out to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. When I went into the kitchen I saw Steve standing at the stove, making some eggs and sausage for breakfast.

"Good morning." Steve said to me, turning away from the stove to shoot me a smile. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I smiled back at him and sat down at the kitchen table, "Yes, please."

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrabbled, please." I replied

"Good, because that's all we've got." he told me with a sly smile. A few moments later he grabbed two plates out of the cupboard, and filled them up with scrabbled eggs, and a few sausage links. "Here you go ma'am." he said, placing a plate in front of me, along with a small silver fork, and sitting next to me with his plate of food.

"Thank you." I said politely, picking up the fork and began to eat my eggs, "Wow. These are really good."

"Thank you." Steve said as he began eating his breakfast as well.

"You are very welcome."

"So, what is on your agenda for today?" Steve asked me

"Well," I paused, picking up one of the sausage links and taking a bite of it, "I need to get home to my brothers. They've gotta be worried about me. But I can't go home still dressed as Shamrock. Do you think there is any way you could find me something to wear?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think I can find something."

"Thanks." I said, standing up from my seat as I finish my breakfast. "I need a shower, can you point me in the right direction?"

"Right over there." he said, pointing to a door over on the left wall of the room.

I nodded and smiled at him, before walking over to the door and opening it. I closed the door behind me, and quickly peeled off my skin tight suit. I turned on the faucet in the shower, and adjusted it so the temperature was right, before stepping in.

The shower took about 20 minutes, and then I climbed back out, and grabbed a large, white towel to dry myself off. Sitting on the edge of the sink, was a small pile of clothes. Steve must've put them there while I was showering. I quickly pulled on the clothes, before looking down at myself. I was dressed in a pair of baggy, jeans that were way too big for me, but there was also a small belt to help hold them up. For a shirt there was a huge blue t-shirt that was also way too big, but I didn't care. At least I had clean clothes. There was no panties or bra, but that's fine because I didn't really expect Steve to have either of those around anyway.

Once I was dressed a quickly pulled my hair back into a messy, damp ponytail with the small black hair elastic I always kept around my wrist. I grabbed my uniform off the floor, then I opened the door, and walked out into the living room. In the living room, Steve was sitting on the couch, reading an unfamiliar book.

Once I walked in the room he looked back at me, and set the book down before standing up to come around to where I was standing, "Sorry about the clothes, those were all I had."

I shrugged, "It's alright. My brothers will just think I hooked up with some guy, and forgot to come home or something."

"Uhh…" Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward." I apologized

"It's okay, no problem." he said, brushing off my comment

I sighed before making my way over to the front door, and pausing before I leaving. I turned back to Steve, and gave him a small smile, "Thank you so much for helping me Steve. I really can't thank you enough."

He smiled back modestly, "You're welcome."

I sighed and nodded before opening the door, "Goodbye, Steve." I said softly before stepping out of the door, and making my way down the hallway, and outside. I really hate to admit it… But I was sort of going to miss him…

After walking for a good 30 minutes, I finally arrived outside my house. I walked up the steps, and took a deep breath before opening the front door. When I opened the door, I saw Mason and Elliot sitting on the couch, watching some stupid show on TV.

"Hey, Harley." Mason greeted me calmly

I was slightly confused about his coolness. It didn't make sense that he wasn't chewing my head off right now… "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just watching some TV." Elliot shrugged. He looked at me for a moment before a sly smile crossed his face, "Nice outfit, Harley."

I glared at him, "Shut up, Elliot. It's not what you think."

"Well lets see, you leave randomly in the middle of the night, and then you come back four days later dressed in a man's clothes. What are we supposed to think?" Elliot asked me playfully

"That's none of your business. But why didn't you guys go looking for me or something?" I asked, not understanding how they can be so calm after I've been gone for 4 days.

"Because, you told us last time this happened, you told us not to go looking for you if it ever happened again." Mason said seriously

"And you actually listened to me? I could have been abducted! I could have been dragged out in the middle of the country and murdered! And you guys didn't even try to search?" I exclaimed in complete disbelief.

"Well we figured Shamrock could handle herself…" Elliot said with a knowing smile

I froze. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe it… How did they know about her? "W-what are you guys t-talking about?" I stuttered nervously.

Mason stands up from his spot on the couch, and walks over to stand in front of me. "We know all about it, Harley. We know all about you sneaking out at night. We know all about you fighting crime as a superhero. We know all about it."

I sighed, realizing that I was figured out. "But I never told you guys anything, and I thought I kept it pretty well hidden… How did you find out? When did you find out?"

"We figured it out a few months ago. You came home in the middle of the night, and I decided to come check up on you, and you were passed out dressed in some black, and green spandex outfit. Obviously I found this weird, so I tried to find a logical answer. And what I found was a fan letter in your purse from some little girl named Jamie who admires Shamrock. And then it all came together. You're Shamrock." he explained

"Why were you going through my purse?" I asked angrily

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." he said defensively

"Well it wasn't." I said firmly

"Whatever, the point is, we know about Shamrock." he repeated

I sighed, "Are you mad? Disappointed? Worried? Whatever?"

"Try proud." Elliot added in, making his way over to us, and standing next to Mason, "You've been saving people. You've been doing exactly what someone couldn't do for our parents."

I felt tears begin to well in my eyes at that comment. That was the whole reason I was doing this, and the fact that my brothers understood that, meant the absolute world to me. "I really can't tell you how great it is that you understand…" I said, tears beginning to slide down my cheeks as I pulled my brothers into a family group hug.

"Of course we understand. You're only doing what you gotta do." Mason said comfortingly

I smiled brightly as I pulled away from the hug, my hands frantically wiping away my tears. "So, now that I am back… What do you want to do?"

"Well, I think a family bowling day is way over do." Elliot suggested

Mason and I both nodded, "But, I think I should change first." I said, remembering that I was still wearing Steve's clothes.

"Agreed." Mason said, looking me over.

I nodded, "I'll be right back." I said before heading over to the stairs, making my way toward my room. As I jogged up the stairs, I couldn't help thinking about how much I really missed my brothers for the those few days, and how amazing it was to be back home…

**I know this chapter was sort of boring and suckish, but I had to get it in there.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bleeeeeepppp… Bleeeeeepppppp… Bleeeeeeeeeppppp…

"Ugh!" I groaned in annoyance before slamming my hand down on the snooze button, effectively shutting up my alarm. I've only been home for a week, and I already feel way better being back with my family, but nothing, not even my family, could make me enjoy waking up.

I tiredly rolled myself out of bed, and stood up on my feet. I took a moment to stretch and yawn before grabbing a random bunch of clothes, and making my way across the hall to the bathroom. I shivered slightly as the cold tile floor touched my bare feet. I locked the door behind me, set the clothes on the edge of the sink, and began to strip out of my pajamas. I adjusted the temperature of the water, and stepped in before beginning my usual routine of washing my hair, then my body, and just enjoying the nice feeling of the warm water on my skin.

When I was done I turned off the water, and stepped out, and quickly dried myself off. I grabbed the clothes that I brought into the room and quickly pulled them on. I pulled out the blow dried that was tucked away under the sink, and plugged it in. I dried my hair off as best I could, before unplugging the blow drier and putting it away. I hung up the wet towels and then proceeded to brush my teeth. Once I was done I decided to finish getting ready in my bedroom.

I went back over to my bedroom and grabbed the brush on my vanity and began to detangle my long hair. Once I finished that, I moved over to my full length mirror and looked myself over. I was wearing a plain, long sleeved, skin tight lime green shirt, a pair of light colored boot cut jeans, and basic white sneakers. Something still didn't look right though. I thought to myself for a second before pulling the small black elastic off my wrist, and pulled my long, dirty blonde hair into a messy ponytail. Perfect.

Once I was sure I was satisfied with my look, I grabbed my small, purple, fake leather purse off my vanity, walked out of my room, and headed down stairs. Once I got down stairs I saw that my brothers were sitting around on the couch, eating doughnuts out of a huge box of at least 3 dozen.

"Hey, Harley!" Elliot exclaimed, his mouth filled with chocolate powdered doughnut.

"Hey guys." I replied casually

"Want a doughnut?" Mason asked me, holding out the box to me.

I shook my head, "Nah. I'm good. I think I'm just gonna grab something at the café down the street, and then head over to the gym." I shrugged, heading towards the front door.

"Okay, make sure you're back for dinner." Elliot told me sternly

"Yeah, no more disappearing for days." Mason agreed

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back by supper time. No worries." I told them, flashing them a small smile before grabbing the door knob, and letting myself out.

I made my way down the street, and it wasn't long before I arrived at the café. I walked in there, and took my place in the long line that always seemed to be here.

It took about 20 minutes, but I finally got to the front of the line. Behind the counter was a woman who was a little bit taller than me and her skin was almost orange with fake tanner. her hair was dyed an obviously fake, bottle blonde, and she had long pink acrylic nails on each of her fingers. She kept smacking her gum, in the most annoying way, and I hoped nothing more than to get away from her ASAP.

"What can I get ya?" she asked in an incredibly obnoxious new jersey accent

"I'll have a large, unsweetened, raspberry flavored, iced green tea. And an onion bagel with reduced fat cream cheese." I said as I pulled my wallet out of my small purple purse.

"Okay, that will be 6.78." she said, smacking her gum on the eight for emphasis.

I handed her a 10 dollar bill, and waited for my change. Once I got it, I moved to the side and waited for my order. A few minutes later, my stuff was finally ready.

"Raspberry, iced green tea, and an onion bagel?" a cubby girl called out from behind the counter

"That's me." I told her, and stepped forward to claim my food.

"Here ya go." she said as she handed the food to me.

"Thanks." I said as I took my food, and turned back to walk out of the place.

I found one of the picnic tables outside the building, and sat down to eat my bagel. It only took a few minutes, but when I was done, I grabbed my tea and made my way back down the sidewalk.

After walking for a few minutes, I was about to enter the gym when I heard a suspicious noise. It sounded like a woman screaming. Thankfully the noise repeated multiple times so I could follow it.

I followed it to a small house, where the sounds of fighting could be heard. I didn't have time to change into my Shamrock uniform, so I put my mask on, and charged into the house. Once I entered I saw a woman sitting on the floor, her eye was already blackening, and her lip was busted open. There was also a large man towering over her. As soon as I busted the door down, he turned his attention to me. I didn't even get a chance to make a witty comment to him before he charged towards me, and attempted to attack me. He tried to punch me in the chest, but I successfully blocked him, and threw my fist right back at him, catching him hard in the cheek. He stumbled back, and spit some blood out of his mouth, along with a tooth I must have broke loose.

"You bitch. You're going to get it now!" he shouted at me, as he ran towards me again.

I delivered a hard kick to his stomach, and he counter attacked with a punch to my side. I grunted in pain, but didn't falter my fighting at all. Finally it seemed like he had given up, and he stepped away from me.

"Giving up so soon?" I asked him tauntingly

He scoffed at me angrily, "You're dead bitch." he growled as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. He flipped it out, and came at me again. I quickly made sure to grab his arm that was holding the weapon, and pushed him away from me.

It took a lot of effort for me to push such a large, strong man away, so I had to take a moment to catch my breath. And that's when he got me. He swiftly sliced at my stomach, causing a large, but not deep, gash across my belly. I won't lie, it hurt like hell to get sliced by the knife, so much so that I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. All these years of fighting, and getting my ass kicked from time to time, I never did develop a very strong threshold for pain. Every hit hurt just a much as the first one.

Before I could even comprehend it, the man was standing over me. "Do you still think it was a good idea to come in here, and interrupt our little game?" he asked me, holding the knife very close to my throat, but not touching flesh.

"Rather my life that the life of someone innocent." I replied, my voice not wavering

He chuckled lightly, "Oh I'm not going to kill you." he told me, his hand roughly grabbing my face, causing me to look him in the eye, "I'm going to torture you. Slowly and painfully."

"Go ahead and try it. See how that works out for you." I heard a voice call out from behind me.

I was unable to turn around and see the face of whoever was there, but I knew it sounded familiar. The man looked behind me to look at the man, and instantly let me go.

"When are people gonna learn to stay away when I'm playing?" he growled before charging toward whoever was behind me.

I was terrified to turn around, but I knew the fight didn't take long because a few seconds later a loud grunt was heard as a body fell on the ground, followed by the sound of a man jumping up and running away. I heard footsteps coming towards me, I just hoped to god that they were my savior, and not the man who started all of this.

I jumped slightly as I felt a muscular hand touch my shoulder gently, "Hey, it's okay. You're okay."

I turned my head slightly to see who exactly was there, but once I saw who it was, I could barely believe it.

"Steve… What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper

"Clearly saving you. Again." he said jokingly as he leaned down so he was at my level. He gasped softly as he examined me and noticed the wound on my belly, "What happened? Are you okay?"

I shrugged, "I'm okay. It's just a flesh wound." I told him firmly. "But I'm not the one we need to worry about." I said, pointing to the woman who was still in shock, and sitting in the corner.

Steve nodded and headed over toward her. "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

At the sound of his voice she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in, and slowly made her way to her feet, with Steve's help. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, making my way to my feet, and heading over to her.

"Once hundred percent." she said surely.

"Okay, well I recommend you go to the police, and report this. They will find him, and he won't be able to hurt you again. I promise." I told he gently

She nodded, "I will, I promise. I just need to be alone for right now. Please?"

I nodded in agreement, "Okay. Come on, lets get out of here."

Steve nodded as well, and followed me out of the house. Once we were out of the house, I removed my mask, and took my hand off my belly to examine the wound."That looks a bit deeper than a flesh wound…" Steve said anxiously as he examined the wound with me.

"Nah, it'll be fine." I assured him, "It just needs to be cleaned out, and bandaged and it will be okay."

"C'mon, I have some first aid stuff at my apartment." he said, grabbing my arm and pulling toward the apartment building he lives at.

Ugh, this should be fun… Getting wounds cleaned by a extremely attractive guy… Meh, could be worse.

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit. It's because I always have my laptop, but I don't always have internet. So I'm making up to you by uploading 3 chapters today :D**

**But on another note, I'm not EXACTLY sure what I'm making happen next. I have a bunch of ideas, and I feel like I've got a pretty good idea about where the story is going to end up, but if someone of you would be dears and help me out, that would be great! I am more than open about any ideas you guys have. If you guys want to help me out, feel free to message me, or put it in a review, and I will make sure I give you credit if I use it. Thanks for your help guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, go ahead and lay down on the couch and I'll be right back." Steve told me as we walked into his apartment.

"Okay." I nodded, heading over to the couch while he walked towards the bathroom. I laid down on my back on the couch, and lifted up my shirt slightly to show the wound on my belly. "Ugh." groaned as I examined the wound. It looked like a pretty shallow cut, but in all honesty, it hurt like a bitch. I touched the cut slightly, instantly wincing in pain.

A few moments later, Steve came out of the bathroom and made his way over to me. He was carrying a bottle of what looked like rubbing alcohol, a roll of gauze, some medical tape and a small tube of something. "Hey," he got down on his knees on the floor so he was about level with my belly. "Oh god."

"Calm down, Steve. It's not that bad…" I told him shrugging slightly

He set his first aid stuff down on the floor next to him, and turned his attention to me, "You know, I was in the military. A lot of men tried to be tough when they get injuries like this, and made it seem like nothing. But you know what ended up happening to those men?" I shook my head in response. "They ended up getting an infection, all the flesh in that area rotted away, and they ended up dying of sepsis. Do you want that to happen?" he asked me seriously

I gulped slightly at the intensity of that statement, "Um… No thank you. Go ahead. Do your thing." I told him quickly

He gave me a small smile before picking up the bottle of alcohol, and ripping off a piece of gauze, "Good," he said as he put some of the alcohol on the square of gauze, "Now this might sting a bit…" he warned me as he moved the gauze closer to my wound

I nodded and braced myself for the sting that I knew was unavoidable.

He put the gauze on my belly and began to clean the wound, causing me to hiss in pain. Thankfully it didn't take too long for him to finish cleaning it. Once he was done cleaning it he picked up the small tube of what I could now see is antiseptic cream. He grabbed the gauze and put a bit of the ointment over the length of them gauze before putting the gauze down over the wound. To finish it off, he ripped off two pieces of the tape and taped down the gauze to my belly.

"There, all set." he said to me with a smile.

"Thank you, Steve." I said politely, returning his smile.

"I'm only doing my duty, Ma'am." he replied seriously

I couldn't help frown a bit at that. I'm not sure why but something about that comment made me feel a bit sad inside.

I nodded, "Yeah." I answered simply as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Oh, okay. Are you going to hang out for a while?"

I shook my head quickly, "Um. I told my brothers I would be home for supper, and it's getting pretty late." I told him awkwardly

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked me

I sighed and shook my head no, "No, I think I can handle it on my own." I told him, pushing myself up to my feet. I couldn't help but wince slightly in pain.

Steve's face quickly dropped in concern, "Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes at him, "Yes. I am one hundred percent sure." I answered as I began walking toward the front door.

Steve followed close behind me, stopping a few feet behind me as I open the door, "Okay, I'll see you some other time then?"

I turned back to him, and gave him a soft smile, "Yeah. Some other time."

**I'm really sorry it took so long to get another upload, and then all I gave you was a wicked short chapter. I planned on writing a much longer chapter, but it just wasn't working out. So, I did my best, and this is what came out. I will definitely try and make the next one better though.**


End file.
